Change of Heart
by aquafiery
Summary: Ellie is brought to Heaven where she is able to be with Will. She finds something missing inside of her and has the choice to be resurrected or to stay in Heaven. If she is resurrected she will be with Cadan, who recently has been making her heart ache. This happens after Shadows in Silence. Will update often!
1. Heartaches

**A/N: This is just a random fanfic of Cadan and Ellie from the Angelfire series by Courtney Allison Moulton. This is after Shadows in the Silence. Yes, the beginning part is extremely cringey and cheesy so please don't mind. **

**©Copyright belongs to Courtney Allison Moulton. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Will was dead. There was nothing I could do. It was meant to be like this. And now I was in Heaven. With Will, Nathaniel and every other angelic reaper that had been killed on Earth. Earth was safe; the people weren't threatened by anything anymore. Sammael and Lilith were dead. I was supposed to be happy. I thought I was happy. But deep down, I knew I wasn't. And I didn't even know why.

Only one person was by my side the whole time I was trying to save Will. When killing Sammael, Lilith, and saving Earth, only one person was by my side. He knew he had to let me go at the ending. He knew he had to let me go to Will. And he did. But now, every time I thought of him, my heart would ache. _Why? _ Every time his name was mentioned, tears would pool in my eyes. _ But why? _He was willing to let me go for the sake of my happiness. I knew it was painful for him to watch me go. I was the one he loved after all. I'll admit one thing; _it was painful for me too. _

_My heart would flutter every time I see him. Every time I see him, my mood lightens, no matter what situation we're in. Why? I wish I knew. _

_ Who are you to me..._

_ Cadan? _


	2. Heartbreak

Chapter 2

"Ellie, are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot. I hope fully turning into Gabriel hasn't affected your health." Will said worriedly, waving his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention.

I chuckled softly. "Will, we're in Heaven. I'm totally fine. I still don't understand why you're worrying so much."

"I'm sorry. I still feel like I'm your Guardian and we're on Earth." Will sighed, looking at me, concern clear in his green eyes. I could only tell by the way his eyes became brighter.

I smiled softly. After I ascended to Heaven, and a quick talk with Father (God) Will and I had a not-so-short catch-up intimate time together. My lips were still bruised from Will's rough kisses. Yet, it didn't feel totally right. I felt like a part of my heart had been removed. Was it because Cadan wasn't here with me? Because he wasn't here to brighten my day? I didn't know.

"So Ellie, you still haven't told me how you got here and how you killed Sammael and Lilith. Care to explain it to me now?" Will asked.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without help. Doing it alone would've been like going on a suicide mission." I replied.

Will nodded. "Who's help did you get? Ava? Marcus?"

I shook my head. My answer was surely going to piss Will off. But I didn't care. Cadan had helped me A LOT and had even saved my life a few times. I wasn't going to let Will badmouth him. I hesitated before confidently saying:

"Cadan helped me the whole way. He even saved my life a few times."

"WHAT?!" Will yelled. "You got CADAN to help you? Of all people it had to be HIM?"

"He _helped _me and even _saved _me Will. He's the only reason why Earth is safe and why I'm even here." I said.

"I don't care Ellie! How many times do I have to tell you that Cadan can't be trusted? He's a demonic vir for Heaven's sakes!"

I felt the rage boiling in my stomach. I knew Will would get mad but I thought he would at least understand the situation. I had to make him _understand._

"WILL! You're half demonic! What are you complaining about? You're always full of darkness even though you're half angelic yet Cadan seems to be more angelic than you when he's a full demonic vir because he's always full of light! You should be grateful he helped me so that I can be here with YOU!" I burst out. "He even killed BASTIAN! There's the PROOF that Cadan can be trusted!"

"I'm your Guardian! I know what's safe and dangerous for you! Just listen to me Ellie!"

"He saved my LIFE! What else do you want as proof? I don't understand you Will! You should be more understanding! Did dying change you? Cadan helped me turn into Gabriel fully without killing him or any other innocent person around! He's helped me so much!" I felt tears rising. I had never shouted or argued with Will so much. I had never done it when I was so confident about my point. I felt the Gabriel part of me trying to come out. _Calm down Ellie, you can't risk it now. _I seriously needed to manage my anger issues.

"ELLIE YOU LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T CARE WHAT HE DID! HE WAS MANIPULATING YOU!" Will roared.

I trembled, the pain deep within me. I was heartbroken, that's what. Will yelling about Cadan and I had broken me on the inside. I never knew Will could be like this. I had seen some of his outbursts but it had never been like this.

_I can't take this anymore. _

I turned around and walked away.

"Goodbye Will." I couldn't believe I was saying this.

_Will, you've just broken me and let me down. _


	3. Resurrection

**A/N: Hey guys! I've only got 2 reads but that's fine! I don't really expect people to read it but it would be nice if they did. Anyway, as you can see, my writing has not improved and Ellie does not seem like the Ellie in the books. T_T I'm so sorry. Mind you, I haven't read the ending of Shadows in Silence so I'm lacking information. I will read the ending soon, don't worry! Hope you enjoy! You can find this story on Wattpad too! My account name is aquafiery as usual!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Father, I wish to be resurrected. I want to go back to Earth where the people I love are." I said.

"Are you not with your loved ones here?" He asked.

I stayed silent.

"I am but I much prefer to be on Earth. Earth is like my home. Please, I can save Earth from whatever trouble that might happen after I killed Sammael and Lilith. There will be demonic vir that would want to get revenge after what happened. Surely most of them already know that I'm no longer on Earth. I must keep Earth safe. Please, Father." I pleaded.

It wasn't like me to use all of these formal words but He was my rightful father and God at the same time. Besides, he was the only one that could grant what I wanted.

Silence.

"Alright. Do you need a Guardian? I can resurrect Will as well if yo-" He finally said only to be interrupted by me.

"No! I-I mean," I corrected myself, "No, Will will be fine here. He doesn't need to come with me. It'll cause less ruckus."

"If you wish. Who shall be your Guardian then?"

"Can… can I choose once I'm back on Earth? I haven't decided yet." I said hesitantly.

Father sighed. "Whatever pleases you Gabriel. Your Guardian must be a reaper no matter what," He paused, "Angelic or _Demonic_, whichever one you choose."

_Angelic or Demonic. _

_**Demonic. **_

"Alright Father. I understand." I answered.

It's a wonder why father actually mentioned that. Angelic or Demonic he said. Could he actually see that I was considering on having a demonic vir as my Guardian? Now he had actually given me more choices. But it wasn't that much more anyway. Only one extra choice. I shook my head. _Stop it Ellie!_ Why am I even considering that choice?

"Do you wish to go back to Earth now? Or would you want to go back to Earth after you've said your goodbyes to Will and the others?"

Saying goodbye would be nice. But I had to go back to Earth now without any delays. I needed to be back before Nana realizes that I've been away for too long.

"Now, please. If that's possible of course. And I have two more requests," I said.

"Go ahead," Father said

"I want the Guardian I choose to have all the extra given practical things a Guardian needs. That means he needs to be immune to my angelfire and if he is a demonic reaper then allow him to be like any other angelic reaper, able to be in the sun. Finally, I would like if… " I paused.

_"My memories aren't erased and that I can return to my life at where I left it." _


	4. Explained

Chapter 4

My eyes flew open at the sound of birds chirping. I groaned as I rubbed my head. What had happened? I looked around and realized I was in a forest. All I remembered was that Father had told me to sleep and-

_Wait. I remembered. _

_I actually remembered! _Father had kept his promise of granting my requests. I sighed in relief. _Thank you Father. _

I had my own wings now so I could fly out easily. I just had to not be spotted by humans. I got up and wobbled a little. A jolt of pain rushed through my head. _Slow down Ellie. This is your first time on Earth ever since you defeated Sammael and Lilith and saw Cadan. _

_**Cadan. **_I couldn't wait to see him. I pictured his beautiful ethereal face with his soft, shining, silky, gold hair and his fiery opal eyes. My heart was pounding and skipping a little, with butterflies in my stomach. I froze. The only time I had felt that was with Will. And when I was with Cadan before. Now it happens with Cadan. Not Will. _What on earth could that mean? _I rubbed my stomach, trying to get rid of the butterflies before taking off to the sky. I looked around, careful to make sure that no human eyes were watching.

After flying for a bit, I noticed that I was in town already. _That means I'm close to Nana's house. _A few seconds later, I saw my school. It brought back memories with Kate. _I'll get to see Kate soon. _

Finally, I had found Nana's house. I landed on the porch and took a deep breath before slowly walking towards the door. I raised my hand to knock but before I could do so, Nana opened the door.

"Ellie?" she hugged me, "Ellie, dear! I was so worried! You didn't come back for at least three weeks! I had poor Cadan explain some things to me. He looked like he was going to break down. Kate has been extremely worried about you too. She's been constantly wondering why you haven't come to school and I had to make excuses. Come in dear, come in. I need you to explain to me everything. _Personally._"

I clearly heard Nana emphasize on 'personally'. I smiled weakly. "Alright Nana. It's a long story."

After half and hour of explaining, I felt strange to be back on Earth after everything that had happened. Nana finally understood the whole story and had stopped asking me questions. I sipped the coffee Nana made.

"Nana, you said that Cadan explained things to you?" I asked.

"Yes, dear."

"What did he tell you?"

"Oh, he told me how you defeated Sammael and Lilith and how you ascended to Heaven. It was a great shock to me at first. Took me some time to understand." Nana replied.

I hesitated.

"Nana, do… do you know where Cadan is?"


	5. Finally

Chapter 5

"What?" Nana eyed me warily. "Of course I don't. Why woul-" she stopped.

"Ahh… I see." She murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"Your…Will, he's not here with you is he? He's still in heaven?" Nana asked.

Nana's question took me by surprise. Of course she knew. But the 'your…Will' part made me a little angry and sad, reminded me of our last parting.

_It's not 'my Will' anymore. It's just 'Will'. _

"Yes, Will is still in heaven and isn't with me anymore. And Nana, he's not 'mine'." I said firmly.

"Alright Ellie. I understand. Maybe you could ask Marcus about Cadan's whereabouts." Nana suggested.

That suggestion was turned down immediately.

"Marcus doesn't know where Cadan lives."

Then it hit me. _I_ knew where Cadan lived. I had been to Cadan's house right after Will had been poisoned.

"Never mind Nana, I know where he is," I said hurriedly, standing up and heading for the door. "I'll be back soon Nana."

"Take care of yourself. Don't run into trouble anymore." Nana simply answered. I nodded before spreading my wings and taking off to the sky.

I desperately tried to remember Cadan's address. I could vaguely remember the main parts; all I had to do was recognize the apartment and find his door. Looking at the signboards on the road was my only way.

I flew carefully over the cities. This was where I would be. My home. My parents were dead and Will and Nathaniel were up in the heavens. All I had left was Nana, Kate, Marcus, Ava, and Cadan. My life would be seen as officially trashed for other people, but this was the life I lived and I was fine with it. Being an Archangel and the Preliator was one of the best things I could have.

Finally, I spotted Cadan's apartment. I landed in front of it before rushing to Cadan's floor. Soon, I stood outside of Cadan's place. I took a deep breath and felt the familiar demonic vir's energy crawling on my skin. The feeling of his energy on my skin sent tears prickling in my eyes. I missed him so much.

And then I didn't bother to suppress my energy anymore. Instead, I let it all out, to tell Cadan that I was here. That I was back. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Nothing. I tried twisting the knob and to my surprise it opened.

I walked in and saw a figure with shining golden hair, facing the windows that let in the evening sun. His head was lowered and his arms were placed somehow both limply and firmly beside him. I walked slowly towards him until I was right behind him. One glance at him, even the back of him made tears pool in my eyes. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around him from behind and leaned my head against his back. Cadan stiffened.

"I'm back Cadan." I whispered, trembling. "It's me Ellie. I'm back."

Cadan's body started trembling and I could hear him sobbing. Tears poured out from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. His voice made my insides flip. "It's all my fault, I should've saved you. I should've been more help… I'm so sorry… Ellie." He choked on a sob and started to tremble more.

My tears seemed to be continuously falling. "It's okay… It's fine…" I murmured back. I tugged him slowly until we both sat on the sofa before hugging him again, letting his head rest on my shoulder. We sat there for a while before I finally said something I hadn't said before.

_"Cadan, I've missed you so much."_


End file.
